The Uranus Diaries
by Savior-Elemental
Summary: What is Amara thinking during season two of Sailor Moon? What did she think about the events and the people around her? Find out the truth from Uranus herself!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to sailor moon or the american dub version. This is purely a fan made short story, and is made for the veiws enjoyment. Please note that I don't appreciate anyone nagging about how they disagree with the american version. If they don't like the american version... don't watch or read it! ( This story takes place in the second season of the english version of sailor moon. )**_

Dear Diary,

My head is spinning... all I can think about is my destiny. Never have I imagined that my cousin, Michelle, was a sailor scout. For a while, I was in shock, but eventually I got used to it. Unfortunately, destiny wasn't on my side. Michelle told me that I was her partner and a fellow sailor scout. A mix of fear and anger rose upon me; no way was I going to give up my dream to follow my "so called" destiny. My speed and my obsession with speed maybe my only way to outrun my destiny. I want to be is fast as the wind and nothing is going to stop me!

Dear Diary,

My sweet cousin, I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted this to happen! If the only way I can help you is to except my fate, then I will. Noone hurts my friends or family without dealing with me. I am the essence of Uranus and noone can outrun me! They will not get away with this, and I will do anything to stop them.

Dear Diary,

Our mission is becoming harder with the arrival of the inner sailor scouts interfering. Don't they understand that they are just getting in the way. If they would just let us take care of this mission we could find the pure heart crystals sooner. I know they are trying their hardest to help us, but we have everything covered.

When I walked into the arcade I met two lovely girls. Although they weren't the best racers they were pretty cool, and I enjoy hanging out with them. But poor girls they think I'm a guy. I should probably tell them the truth, but on the other hand it's pretty dang funny (lol). They kept following me around all day, and get this... they asked me if my cousin, Michelle, was my girlfriend. I about died laughing ( in my head of course ), oh my these girls are something. Eventually, they did find out about my real gender... unfortunately for them they brought there friends along who expected prince charming. Oh well, they will get to know me sooner or later.

Diary,

Serena and the girls are becoming quite the bunch. We see them all the time and have become good friends. I have grown used to their antics and find their company enjoyable. Each of them is a little different and unique, and that's what I love about them. Lita is a really tough girl like me, Mina is a gem, Amy is really smart, while Rei is a total physic. Michelle even had a swimming contest (race) with Amy; they are both pretty talented. Serena on the other hand is something else... there is just something about her that I find charming. Although she's a bit of a cry baby and clumsy, Serena is always so thoughtful and kind. Those girls are truely good friends.

To bad we still haven't found any of the pure heart crystals though...

Diary,

I can't believe it! Serena is sailor moon and her friends are the sailor scouts! And to think I didn't see this coming all along ( it all makes sense ). I have never felt so dumb and rediculous in my life. From now on everything is just going to be more complicated between us. I don't want them to get hurt and I don't want them getting in my way. If only things didn't have to be so hard, then everything would be so much less stressful.

Diary,

The pure heart crystals were within us! Michelle and I were searching desperately to find the crystals, and they were in us all along. Is this some kind of price we must pay for being outer sailor scouts? What did we do to deserve this anyhow?

After all our hard work I guess we have no choice. Both of us must sacrifce ourselves to save the planet from the overwhelming darkness. Salior Moon/Serena tried to stop me, but I wouldn't have it. No way was I going to let everyone down, and I never go back on my word. I said I would do what ever it takes to complete our mission and I ment every word I said (even if it means risking my own life).

As my pure heart crystal was taken out of me, I could see Serena about to burst into tears. Even though I was always tough on them, I never wanted them to suffer. Looking into her once happy face, I told her to let me go. To find the last remaining crystal treasure and save the world. More than anything I wanted my mission to be completed... even if I wasn't the one to save the world.

Diary, It's a miracle! Pluto used the artifacts power to bring me and my cousin back to life! Our old misson may have ended, but according to Sailor Pluto we have a new mission to fufill. The holy grail is now in Serena's hands and surprisingly I'm okay with that. Even though the outer sailor scouts and the inner sailor scouts are in different leagues and have a few arguements I know deep down that we are really all one great team ( I won't admit it yet though).


End file.
